Naruto's birthday
by Shimaki-33
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and everyone forgot or is gone. Gess there is nothing to do other than go home to...YAOI NaruSasu boy love ok?


**A/N: Hello again! I just had to write this in honor of our favorite shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto! I'm grounded and just had the chance to do this since my parents left to a casino, -whispers- Suckers!! Teheh ok so I hope you enjoy and please review, Oh and please excuse my spelling and grammar my parents will be calling and my aunt is coming over to make sure I don't use 'Clicky' (my computers name I know it's dumb to name a computer but it was for a security measure) so that's my excuse!**

**Warning: violence against children (you'll see) and improper medical procedures**

**Disclaimer: I asked Sensei if I could have owner ship of Naruto he said when I finish school I can become his mangaka assistant, so only 2 ½ years to go!!**

**NEED TO KNOW: Ok this takes place when Naruto turned fifteen and Sasuke never left with Orochimaru, he was killed during the battle with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sasuke was beaten and knocked unconscious and taken back to Konoha. They are dressed as they were in the Shippuden except for Sasuke he is in what he had on for the Chunnin exams.**

**IMPORTANT: this is a dedicated story to… **_**ObsessiveCompulsive5699, PurpleCranberi **_**and**_**SasunaruTLA**_**, they are my favorite and are very amazing authors, read some of their stories you will get addicted! –laughs – I love you four and really hope you like my story!!**

* * *

A lone boy sat under a tree on a swing slowly swinging. He had been walking around the village in search of some one to just hangout with, but alas none of his friends were in the village at the time, they were ether on missions or training with their sensei. Even Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura, the Tsunade had said that they were specifically chosen by a client to help out on a farm and would not be due back for three days. A sigh escaped his lips as he jumped off the swing. His clear blue eyes looked up to the academy as his golden blond hair blew in the wind his cheeks slightly redden from the October winds. He was hoping that at least the brunet chunin would eat some ramen with him, but Iruka-sensei said maybe another time he was too busy. It had seemed it was as if everyone had ether forgotten or were avoiding him.

"Naruto niisan wait don't go!!" the boy now known as Naruto turned to see a blur and then pain shot up his spine as he fell and hit the swing with his head. He left his eyes closed as the weight in his chest shifted, _'wonder who that is'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Oh no I think I killed him!" he heard a voice almost yell

"Let me see Konohamaru,…oh my gosh I think you did!" other voice this time a girl

"Wait guys maybe he just got knocked out cold" and a third but this one sounded like he had a cold or some thing.

Naruto crocked open an eye to see Konohamaru and company arguing and pointing fingers at one another. He grinned this could be fun! So Naruto quickly 'woke up' and looked around, the three turned to their older friend shocked and happy to know that they didn't really kill him.

Naruto looked around, at him self, his hands and then finally at the three young teens, "Uhh…Hi"

The trio look confused and looked to each other then back to the oldest ninja. "Are you ok Naruto niisan? Did you hit your head or something?" the girl asked stepping closer to the boy_. 'Oh man this is too easy!'_ he made a puzzled face then asked, "Who's Naruto?" Naruto inwardly grinned seeing those faces just made him want to wet his pants in laughter.

The girl in the group looked to the other unidentified boy in the group, "What do we do should we take him to the hospital," Konohamaru nodded, "I mean he got amnesia from the way Konohamaru attacked him I think he should take him right Udon?" the boy now known as Udon nodded agreeing with his friend.

"Wait a minute Moegi! Why is it my fault, we all agreed to this!!" Konohamaru was almost at the verge of tears, knowing that his two best friends would rat him out. Naruto thought it would be enough torture for the trio, but before he could tell them it was a joke Konohamaru jumped on top of him and Naruto got scared for what he had next.

"Well maybe we can perform brain surgery, I've seen Tsunade so it all the time it cant be _that_ hard right?" ok time to panic!! Udon came running up with a kunai in hand and Moegi got a hand full of golden hair.

"Yeah! If we fix whatever got broken then maybe we will return to normal"

"WAIT STOP IT WAS A JOKE! DON'T COME ANYCLOSER WITH THAT NIFE, IM FINE MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" the tree looked at their blond companion and blinked.

And blinked

And finally blinked again

They each seemed to be really angry and now Naruto had three new bumps on his head. And for them being like twelve they hit hard.(A/N: I'm not really sure how old they are do any of you?)

"That was not funny Naruto you really had us worried we thought we had killed you! You jerk" Konohamaru yelled glaring at him

"Yeah I'm sorry I was just playing around. Sorry to have worried you" Naruto looked down feeling bad his little prank had actually worried them Udon had seen the depressed look on the blond shinobi and quickly spoke up.

"Uhh well I guess it was kind of funny. Don't ya thing guys?" he then turned to Naruto and smiled sheepishly, "so Naruto are you hungry? We saved up some money so we can treat you to Ichiraku"

"Why would you want to treat me to ramen?" Naruto asked standing now that Konohamaru was not sitting on his chest, ready to perform surgery

"Because it's your birthday silly and we can't buy any weapons just yet not until were ninja," Moegi finished blushing a little bit. Naruto felt his heart jump, someone really did remember his birthday, he was so happy he tackled the tree young teens and hugged them tight.

"Thanks guys,"

"It's ok Naruto niisan…but…c-can you…p-p-please let …us go w-we cant BREATH!!" Moegi struggled panicking and face red from loss of air. Wow she looked like a tomato. Naruto quickly let them go and the trio fell to the ground sucking as much air as their small lungs could.

* * *

"Wow thanks again guys I'm glad someone remembered today was my birthday! I thought everyone just didn't care anymore" Naruto replied with a mouth full of ramen, trio just smiled as they watched Naruto finish his tenth bowl of extra large Miso ramen, wow they had really saved lots of money.

"wont worry boss their just probably still geti—OUCH!!" Konohamaru lay in the floor with a bumps on his head, yes bumps, because Moegi, Udon and Teuchi had smacked him over the head. Naruto looked down from his stool to the boy on the floor.

"Oi, Konohamaru are you ok? And what about the others?" Then Teuchi then looked to Naruto and smiled to the blond who was now helping the teen up.

"I think what he means is that they are still training or on some mission, you know Tsunade is a slave driver, well that's what I've been hearing." Naruto looked at the old man and burst out laughing, "Yeah you hit the nail right on the head!" Naruto kept laughing until a mall rock hit him on the head, wincing he turned to see who it could have been turning out to be nothing he turned back. When he did he noticed Moegi looking off in to the distance and nodded she turned to Naruto and blushed when she noticed he was looking at het the hole time. "We have to go now Naruto niisan, we have to study for a test Iruka-sensei is giving us ok?" Moegi jumped off the stool next to Udon and pulled him with her.

"Oh yeah, that's right we do have a test…transformation I think" he said stepping over the unconscious Konohamaru and decided to just drag him along. They waved and dragged Konohamaru along, but unnoticed by the blond was that someone came by and jumped away with the trio. Naruto slumped down on his stool drinking the last of his drink, and sighed loudly.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong are you ok?" Teuchi asked when his favorite customer was looking so sad

"It's nothing old man it's just today was my birthday and none of my friends didn't even say 'hey happy birthday' not even my own team" _'Not even Sasuke, who is my huge crush' _Naruto blushed and buried his face in arms. "The only gifts I've gotten were the quirts ramen, you giving me a free one the little brunet girl giving me a dandelion and hugging my leg and Ayame giving me fifteen hugs" Naruto looked up to the pretty woman in the back as she peeked out to see the depressed boy, then giggled with her cheeks a tint of red.

"Maybe you should go home Naruto, and take some rest from the sound of it you sort of sound sleepy. Here Ill even give you another free ramen." Ayame said emerging from the kitchen with a to-go ramen. Naruto beamed and carefully took it from her elegant hands and gave her a true smile.

"Thank you Ayame you're a real angel!" said girl blushed madly

"Hey now, no flirting with my daughter or else Naruto!" Teuchi crossed his arms and glared at the nervous boy. Naruto only walked away and waved a goodbye.

* * *

Once at his apartment Naruto tool out his keys and started to open the lock, and stopped when he had heard some shuffling in his home. He withdrew a kunai, putting down his precious ramen and ready himself and slowly opened the door he peeked inside and threw open the door only to be greeted with the lights being turned on and popping sounds as confetti fell from the air. Saying he was shocked was more than an understatement he fell back and out of his apartment.

"AH Naruto-kun are you ok"

"Oh my Naruto,"

"Dobe!"

"Troublesome"

Hinata, Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke came over to the fallen blond to help him up and see if he was ok "Ma, Ma Naruto did you really think we had forgotten?" Kakashi asked him as he stood over the blond on the couch with an ice pack on his head, was he going to get fifteen bumps on the head too?

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and looked away with the smallest blush on his cheeks. "Yeah Naruto we were just planning a party for you while the munchkin trio kept you occupied at Ichiraku Ramen" Sasuke replied and sat down on the other side of the couch with the blond teenager. Naruto blushed and put the ice pack on his face to cool it down. He was so happy that one: all his friends remembered he was born two: the teme was sitting next to him and three: Sasuke had called him 'Naruto' and more importantly smiled at him!!

"Naruto are you sure your ok man, your face is totally red" Kiba look at his best friend with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Oh it's just from embarrassment that I had thought everyone forgotten I even existed" Naruto's quick lie saved the day! For the rest of the evening was spent with cake, '_Man, Hinata will make one heck of a wife one day! Lucky Kiba'_ presents, games and food. When the time for everyone's departure came Naruto stood at the door way smiling and waving at everyone as they left, he didn't even notice that one person stayed a raven haired male.

Naruto turned to enjoy the rest of his birthday cake when he saw the man or well teen of his dream laying on the couch asleep. Naruto walked over to said couch and kneeled over the side so better examine the brunet, he was in his usual attire, his arms coving his beautiful face and one leg on the couch with the other over the edge. Naruto thought he looked absolutely beautiful and decided an innocent little peck on the lips never killed anybody. He closed the gap in between the two and killed the unconscious Sasuke, but poor Naruto didn't know Sasuke had woken up from his slumber when he felt a familiar chakra signature and felt soft lips on his soft one as well. He opened one eye to see Naruto's tan face and closed blue eyes. He opened both eyes in shock when he felt a hand on his waist.

'_Oh god does he plan to molest me in my sleep?'_ Sasuke thought. He thought he had to make his awareness known, so he let out a moan and the hand on his waist went up to his stomach. Sasuke really let out a moan there he wrapped his arms around the birthday boys neck intensifying the kiss. When the boys needed air they parted and looked in to each other's eyes.

Sasuke was the firsts to speak, "Naruto…w-why? I mean why m-me"

Naruto smiled and gave the brunet another kiss on the lips then on the tip of the nose before resting his forehead on the others and looking at the bottom less onyx eyes, he grinned a foxy grin and answered "Because I love you, Uchiha Sasuke I fucking love you so much"

Sasuke smiled and hid his eyes with his bags Naruto's heart skipped a beat at his seldom seen smile, "Naruto I love you too since we were twelve" looked up to the azure eyes he had grown to love and was amazed at how clear and pure they seemed. Naruto climbed on the couch and positioned himself so Sasuke was laying on top of his chest as they both fell prey to sleeps gentleness and each other's body heat.

"Good night Sasu-chan" Naruto whispered and smiled faintly when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's blush at his new nick name.

"You too Naruto-kun" Sasuke responded as he fell asleep to his Naruto's heart beat. This defiantly was a Happy Birthday for Naruto.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I hope everyone enjoyed it. I wanted to have him on his fifteenth birthday because seventeen is too cliché and I would feel obligated to do a lemon for him but with my aunt on the way here and I only had like an hour and a half to do this (I know I'm a slow typer DX) So please review! **


End file.
